


The Good Luthors   (Luthors who aren't evil)

by Shatterpath



Series: The 13 AUs of Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Luthors who aren't evil, biiiiiiiiiig canon divergence!, funny Lex, ill needs an Alex-Lex broTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: What if Kl-El had never become Superman and instead, remained mild-mannered Clark Kent? What if Kara had never come to the Danvers, but landed on time and grown to her true age? What if aliens in general were still merely shadows at the edge of our perceptions instead of giving a target to the fear and paranoia that gave life to Cadmus and its ilk?What if LuthorCorp was a well respected company and gave brilliant young Alex a place to call home?The world would be a very different place.For the thirteen AUs of Christmas, my author wrote for me,A cheesy filk sung badly,Luthors who aren't evil,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theillogicalthinker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theillogicalthinker/gifts).



> We begin our Christmas journey with a tale that became a personal favorite completely without my expecting it. I mean who expected such charm and hilarity out of theillogicalthinker's need for an Alex&Lex broTP? And Lillian the matchmaker, armed with the love she should have for her daughter, mistletoe and a very expensive drone.
> 
> Couple of things to clarify up front. This is set in a canon-ish universe if there were no Superman and no little sister Kara. There was so much good stuff from our notes, that I left you the cleaned up versions of them at the end to show thought processes and general shenanigans. Oh not cleaned up like the cussing removed, please, this is me. I just took off timestamps and condensed multiple entries by one person into single paragraphs.

"Hey little sister!"

Lena was delighted to see Lex after a long separation, and even better, he was smiling warmly. In an instant, that familiar smile eased Lena, cheered her like no one else could.

"Hi big brother!"

"How's London?"

There was no point in trying to fool him, after all no one knew her better than her brother, but still. Regardless of her inner conflict in worrying him, Lena knew she was going to be honest with him. She might be twenty-one now, and all grown up enough to go overseas for her Master's program, but she was always his little sister.

"Honestly? I'm lonely."

Instantly, Lex was all sweet solicitude, grasping the phone in both hands. "Hey, are you doing okay?"

Squirming a bit, Lena chewed at her lip before sighing gustily. "Mostly? It's just starting to sink in how long I'm going to be away. I mean, I know I signed up for this, and it's an adventure, but still…"

"Hey, kid, you call and whine at me any time you need me, okay? Night or day, I'm here for you."

Sniffling over sting of emotional tears, Lena scrubbed at her eyes and smiled that shy little smile that made her look four years old again. "Thanks, Lex."

"Have you gotten those big, soulful eyes relicensed?" he teased lightly and Lena couldn't stop her giggle. That was all the invitation Lex needed to cheer her up, his expression openly gleeful. "Hey, two more years and you'll have that Master's degree and the world will be yours to rule!"

The magnanimous sweep of throwing both arms wide made Lena giggle more and nearly sent several expensive pieces of equipment tumbling, someone squawking in protest just off-screen. 

"But don’t have me bumped off just yet, eh?" The deadpan delivery made Lena gape before cracking up. No could make her laugh like Lex. No one.

Immediately Lex sat forward again, his face alight with delight.

"Oh hey, meet my new best friend in the world."

From just off camera, the mystery voice made a rude scoffing noise laced with warm humor. A very female voice. Lena could barely process her brother not only letting someone in his lab, but a female someone. Who was this woman? She must be someone special. A slender figure stepped into the view of the camera, face in profile, attention on a device in her hands. Long auburn hair obscured her from the cheekbones down, mystifying Lena to what she looked like.

"So what's with this energy converter? Did you actually want it to explode?"

Lex visibly startled and protested, "no!"

"Then you seriously gotta turn down the conversion rate on this thing. Because this will make an excellent grenade worthy of taking out a city block, but not what I signed up for. Boys."

The playful derision on that parting shot pulled a grin from Lena, despite her shock at the stranger's presence. As the mysterious Alex strode away without ever having looked away from her tablet, Lex's sheepish eye-roll pulled out the giggle Lena hated and could never control around him, the big loveable jerk.

"So, yeah, that's Alex. Dad hired her right out of med school because she's brilliant and a smartass."

"And I'm funner than Clark!" Alex yelled from nearby and Lex perfectly mimicked her earlier scoff.

"Yeah, well everyone is funner than Clark. I love the guy, but his sheer wide-eyed earnestness really makes everyone want to tease the hell out of him."

"You mean your college buddy, Clark? The journalist straight out of that Pleasantville movie?"

Both Alexes cracked up, a thumbs-up flashing into the edge of the video frame from her brother's new pal.

"Ha ha, hilarious. Just remember that he's friends with your folks too, smartass," Lex sassed his pal before returning his attention to the call. "So how was the modern business symposium?"

"I never said my parents had good taste in friends," Alex chuckled off screen even as Lena groaned long and dramatically, nearly faceplanting to the desk in her hotel suite. 

"Uuuuuuuuugh! Do I really have to sit through another four days of this? I hate being the Spare! I have homework!"

For all her jokes about being the Spare to the Heir, Lena adored her brother and her folks. Oh sure, she wasn't Mom's pride and joy, her genius prince, but she was still loved and encouraged on her own merits. But she still had to be prepared to take over the legacy should something happen to her older sibling, no matter how it might chafe sometimes.

They were an odd family, the Luthors. Old-money rich and intelligent enough to shake the world, they were private and presented a very dignified face to the world. It was exhausting sometimes, but Lena was used to it.

And she was never alone, not really. All she had to do was find a little private space and it was a rare time that Lex or her folks didn't make at least a few minutes for her. 

The best calls were when she caught Dad in his private study, or better yet, Lex in his labs. It was there he was the most open, the corporate facade shed completely, just her goofy brother left for her to enjoy. 

During those calls, it quickly became apparent that her brother's new favorite person in the world was at least as bad a workaholic as he was. If not worse.

"--and then the idiot presses the button and the whole damn thing goes up like a roman candle, spitting sparks and confetti all over Mom! Confetti! Can you believe it? I have never seen Mom so taken aback in my life!"

He was laughing so hard he was nearly crying with it, clearly just as amused to retell the story as he was to have lived it in real-time. Whoever this Alex was, he clearly adored her and Lena didn't know if she was subtly jealous or just really wanted to meet her finally. But it never seemed to happen. Even the times she was there in the lab, she was a restless ghost, appearing and disappearing, clearly caught up in her own thoughts and tasks.

It became a bit of a running gag after awhile.

"Aww, poor Alex," her brother was gently mocking his pal. The call was voice only this time, Lena too weary to fiddle with her phone. Finals were kicking her ass and her thesis was mocking her like a demon in her head. Frankly, her brother and the mysterious Alex were just what she needed.

His stage whisper clearly conveyed his smile. "Don't tell her I told you, but she's totally jealous of you. Well, you being my little sister, because she always wanted one."

"I'm right here, asshole," Alex's dry voice was just caught by Lex's mic and both Luthors cracked up. Still, Lena couldn't help but feel for her, could only imagine the wistful confession to her brother.

"Only child, huh?" she said gently, addressing the other woman directly for the first time. "I can think of some benefits of that."

"Oh, I've been wounded!" Lex carried on melodramatically and Alex's chuckle rolled over Lena's ears.

"All kidding aside, he moons on about you all the time. You sound pretty amazing."

It actually shocked Lena, the rush of warmth that blasted through her from this stranger's praise. Lex was a very careful man who he let past the cultured smile and corporate chic. And this Alex spent considerable time in his personal space where he was dressed down, alight with his intelligence and good humor and just her big brother. So, yeah, Lena was curious as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The Luthors had been friends with Alex's scientist folks for as long as she could remember. She didn't know them, they were just well-dressed people who knew her parents, but even a wild six year old was sort of awed by them. They were very fancy, but also approachable, ready with a smile and even a handshake of greeting.

But better than all of that was a solid job offer while she was still in high school. Lionel was horrified at the idea of her sharp intellect going to waste in some underfunded lab somewhere, or that she might need to pick up a job to cover some expenses while in college. With LuthorCorp's reputation, it didn't take a lot of persuading for young Alex to sign on, and four years later, PHD in hand, she strode into the R&D labs to shake things up.

Alex was pretty sure Lillian had machinations on her and Lex for a time, but eventually gave up when of was clear they were in it for the friendship and pure geekery. And the sometimes dangerous stunts they'd pull off for laughs.

At least they were pretty nice for crazy rich people. They seemed to try and stay on the straight and narrow as much as possible, they weren't rabid conservatives despite their social circles, and Lillian in particular was well known for being a philanthropic socialite throwing money at good causes.

But Alex never did meet the daughter. Lena had been in college when she started at LuthorCorp, and Alex was still enough of a Daddy and Mommy's girl to leave Metropolis on the major holidays to head back to Midvale.

Lex talked so proudly about his younger sibling and the work she'd fallen into that took her all over the world, missing her like crazy, but so, so proud. It really did make Alex wish she'd had a sibling to call her own. 

And time passed.

\----

However they might have pictured their finally meeting, the reality of it certainly didn't match up.

Alex hadn't really wanted to be at the fancy ski resort in Vail, but since she'd just been promoted to the head of R&D to the noisy displeasure of many of the stuffed shirts in the company, the trip was as much reward as friends hanging out.

All she had to do was pack up her things and show up at the private charter plane to celebrate Christmas with the .0001%. It was both cool and conflicting, a state of being she was well used to since falling into the Luthor's orbit. But her folks had been so excited, who was she to say no?

They were pretty decent people to be sure, but sometimes she wanted to shake one or all of the Luthors for being out of touch with the reality of most of the planet. But then again, she was sipping the fanciest cup of lightly spiked cocoa in a cozy corner of a five-star resort hotel with a view that was surreal it was so pretty. Most of the others had given the slopes a shot today and were unwinding and warming up nearby with drinks and conversation while the evening skies put on a glorious lightshow beyond the well-insulated glass. Carols played lowly, the air smelled amazing and Christmas decorations were a cheerful and tasteful pop in all directions.

Few other patrons had wandered into the somewhat isolated little lounge near the suite they were staying in, so the stumbling arrival of someone new was notable.

"Did I miss it?" The woman called out, breathless and cheerful and there was a startled moment of shock before the Luthor trio were suddenly as excited as a room full of puppies. They converged on the wildly grinning young woman to fall into a babbling group hug even as Alex realized who she was. 

The prodigal daughter had finally returned. 

Now Alex had been working directly for the Luthors for nearly three years now and even considered them friends. Lex was friendly enough, always good for a handshake or a hearty slap on the back, even an excited hug a couple times, but not his folks. Yet they were fawning all over Lena with loving touches, even Lillian stroking the younger woman's head and cheek before hugging her close.

Alex shared an 'awwww' look with her own folks. 

Without introductions, the Luthors wandered off as a group towards the suite, a patient bellhop and a heavily-laden cart of luggage in their wake. Alex wasn't at all offended because she knew how busy they all were and how often separated by business and divergent interests. 

Eventually her stomach drove her to collect her parents and herd them to the less fancy restaurant they liked down on the ground floor. She enjoyed seeing them so relaxed and cozy and refrained from teasing them about a second honeymoon. Full of fancy pizza and a red wine she liked enough to buy a bottle of despite the price tag, Alex reversed their path back up the toweringly high floor where they were living for a few days. 

Prepared to shoo her folks off to bed, Alex was not at all prepared to finally meet the youngest Luthor. 

After more than two years of listening to Lena's voice yammering with Lex in the lab, the real thing startled the hell out of her. But not half as much as the enticing beauty she turned around to be face to face with.

"I like the haircut."

For a moment, the incongruous comment flummoxed Alex and she reflexively reached up to smooth the flyaway strands of the bob cut she was still getting used to. 

"Uh, thanks. Needed the change, new beginnings and stuff."

Now, Alex had always been sort of half aware of women and that insidious draw to them, but was forever distracted by her busy brain. But meeting Lex's beloved little sister and her glittering green eyes and blinding smile made her already shaky closet door feel like it had been kicked in by Godzilla.

Oh, so very, very gay, Danvers.

The silence was dragging out to skirt 'uncomfortable' and Alex panicked that she was going to make an idiot of herself. 

"Wow, you are way prettier than your pictures." The hot flush of embarrassment and stress was climbing up her neck and ears, but her traitorous mouth would not shut up. "I mean-- well, really, you're very pretty, but I should introduce myself, right? I'm Dalex Anvers-- I mean, Alex Danvers."

While her voice finally started tapering off, Lena's smile had widened while Lex stared from a nearby doorway. Alex could almost hear him thinking, 'you idiot.'

Then Jeremiah snerked and covered it with a completely fake cough that set Lex into choking down his own amusement, waving wordlessly as he retreated into his room. The closed door didn't do more than muffle his braying laughter.

"Ignore him," Lena said gently as Alex glared at the closed door, effortlessly recapturing that wandering attention. "I'm happy to finally meet you, Alex."

"Yeah, yeah me too."

That, of course, heralded Lex returning, calm as could be if you ignored the mischief in his eyes. Tossing a negligent arm around Lena, he gestured magnanimously to his brainy pal. "You could do so much worse, Lena. Alex is great. You're still bi, right?"

If looks could kill, Lena would have incinerated him on the spot and she elbowed him in the gut hard enough to make him half curl up, laughing breathlessly.

"Oh my god, Lex! Shut up!"

Back in familiar territory, the siblings chattering in that mix of excitement, sass and friendly competition, Alex found herself grinning along at the antics while Lena blushed hotly. All the excitement drew out Lillian and Lionel, their expressions curious. Lex retreated to them, rubbing his belly, smile wild. "Don't look at me. Ask your bisexual mess of a daughter."

Lillian slapped his arm in admonishment while Lena actually growled and Lionel tried not to laugh. "Alright, kids," the patriarch gently admonished his ruffians, "you must both be starved after all this excitement. Will you join us?"

Normally, Alex was no fan of others speaking for her, but she was glad for her dad's refusal, even as his voice still warbled with amusement. It allowed her to skulk off to bed, narrowly missing her own doorway where she was still looking back in fascination at the youngest Luthor.

Who was looking back.

Christmas Eve morning was dark and brittle cold, the resorts and ski runs glittering with electric light and gleaming moonlight. Feeling muzzy from the heavy sleep, strong wine and rich food, Alex changed into workout clothes, thankful she had over packed a bit, and stepped into the central room of the sprawling suite. 

"Good morning," said a familiar and completely unexpected voice. Jumping a bit in surprise, Alex whipped around to find Lena seated over by the windows with an open laptop, her smile warm and a little tentative.

"Oh, hey, Lena, hi. Uh, yeah, good morning. I'm gonna go get some exercise."

It took a moment for that sweet, sorta hopeful expression to register and Alex nervously added more babble to her already idiotic rambling.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Lena's beaming smile was answer enough.


	3. Chapter 3

In just a couple hours of working out and another over coffee and a snack, the young women were firmly in friendly territory. They kept it mostly to business, acutely aware of their mutual fluster and awkward, shy interest. Lena had wondered if the reality of the mysterious Alex would live up to her curiosity.

She did. And then some.

They each knew the basics from the bits and pieces of overheard conversations over the last three-ish years, their parent's association through work that led to friendship and admiring their brilliant kids. 

Lionel offered a job as far back as Alex's sophomore year in high school, knowing she was destined for greatness and wanting to offer an appetizing target. She'd hammered through a double masters and was well on her way to her doctorate in nearly half the time it would normally take. By the time she'd signed on with LuthorCorp, Lena had packed her bags for university in London. 

"Did you really just get your doctorate?" Lena marveled and Alex shrugged with the ease of the successful and smart. 

"Well yeah. Your brother wasn't going to put some non-MD punk in charge of the labs, now was he? Yeah, the board is pissed as hell that I'm only twenty-six and," she faked gasped to bring up Lena's grin, "female, but luckily, the bosses are smarter than they are."

"How'd you do it?"

"Eh, I graduated a year early and had most of my AP(1) classes through my school district working with the local junior college and a satellite program with the California universities. So I could get the masters done in two years instead of four and plow right into the doctorate." Her smile was sly, an enticing little curl in the corner of her finely-shaped mouth that Lena really wanted to touch. "What can I say, I'm hungry and dissatisfied." 

Clearing her throat, Lena gestured with her cup. "Yeah, I can understand that. Well, I'm glad you were recruited before some underfunded lab got you."

Alex's chuckle was warm and something in it made the hair on Lena's arms stand up in an entirely pleasant way. "Yeah, that's pretty much what your dad said."

And the pleasant tension simmered.

They laughed how they had kept missing one another, sometimes by mere hours, with visits to the labs and holiday breaks and just general travel.

All the hints that they would get along smashingly were true and then some. Lena was fascinated and not a little flustered to be the focus of that sharp-eyed intensity and intelligence. And Alex was every bit as funny as her interjections into the phone calls over the years, making Lena laugh until she had to protest her aching ribs and toddle off to the toilet. 

Washing her hands, Lena stared at her reflection in the mirror and studied her own, wide gaze. Yes, she really did look as infatuated at she felt. Really, what was there not to like about that woman?

With plenty to think about, she returned only to find the rest of the mixed clans had joined them, dragging Alex to a larger table where Lena joined them. With cheek kisses for her parents, she plopped down next to Lex and waved down a waiter to add her order for a proper breakfast. It was a jovial meal that turned to the subject of the glorious slopes outside.

When Alex snorted a refusal to get involved in anything involving the evil white stuff and fancy sticks strapped to her feet, Lena couldn't help herself. She hadn't really meant to turn on the potent puppy-eyes… Okay maybe a little bit she did mean it, because it was a giddy thrill to watch Alex blink and her whole demeanor change. No longer the professional with the razor intelligence and wit, this version of Alex looked a bit slack-jawed and maybe even a little… smitten?

Lena tried not to get her hopes up and happily dragged her new pal off to be outfitted for the slopes. The exercise earlier would help to reprogram her system away from Greenwich Mean Time so she could at least get in a decent nap. But the slopes would be far more fun!

Alex seemed a little baffled how she had gotten sucked into this, but allowed herself to be kitted up and handed off to a cheerful instructor. Once out in the icy cold and morning sunshine, she waved Lena off to go play. Torn about it, Lena finally let that enticing smile win out and headed off to the lifts to let Alex embarrass herself through lessons in relative privacy. 

The thrill of cold and speed came back to her the instant she pointed herself down the slope and she spent some quality time with that exhilaration and calm. Then she whirred over the snow and through the increased crowds to where she'd left Alex only to watch the woman windmill her arms wildly to keep her balance. 

Still, she grinned when Lena swooshed in like a pro, showering her and an exasperated instructor with snowy dust.

"Not feelin' the skis, huh?" she teased lightly at the way Alex clung to a nearby railing like a terrified toddler.

"No, not really. This coordinating two things on my feet sucks. Give me surfing any day."

That made Lena grin. "Well no wonder you hate the skis, California girl. What you need is a snowboard!"

A change of rental boots and a quick lesson on the board's bindings had Alex once more out on the snow with a helpful employee. The change was instantly apparent and Lena was happy to see the shift of weight and motion were clearly more similar to what Alex's body remembered. Though she still ended up on her ass twice due to having her feet locked into place. Lena hovered over her with a soft smile and offered a hand.

"Come on, you're doing great. Want to try a bunny slope?"

With that same sweet, dopey smile as earlier, Alex let herself be helped up and hauled away

A little wobbling down the pitiful slope with the little kids and one more wipe out onto her face and Alex was getting the feel of it at last. Lena cheered her on and stuck to her side in encouragement. Okay, so maybe she put a little swish in her movements and maybe that was distracting and maybe Alex panicked a little at picking up a little more speed then she had meant to. Still, wasn't that what the body barriers at the bottom of the slopes were for?

Unfortunately, she also grabbed Lena's sleeve and threw her balance off, a quick correction keeping them on their feet but doing nothing to check their speed. Alex hit first, Lena's weight slamming the last of her breath out of her and they went down in a tangle of limbs and snow equipment. 

Lena found herself nearly in Alex lap with their footgear a hilarious snarl. Twisting, she cupped Alex's cheeks in her gloved hands to study those pretty brown eyes. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Wheezing to get her breath back, Alex managed to grin cheekily and gasp, "well, that's one way to leave an impression."

Lena stared in shock at that sassy smile until they both started giggling breathlessly. Which turned into laughter until Alex started coughing and Lena gently patted her back. The instructor knelt and asked about their well-being as he freed up their feet. Alex waved him off and didn't move where she had sagged into Lena to catch her breath again.

Of course that meant that Lex and Lillian swished up on their own skis to the undignified scene.

"Should I start planning the wedding, dear?" Lillian asked with dry amusement and Lena's cheeks turned redder than just the cold. Her stifled wail was pure childish outrage and set off Alex's laughter again.

"Moooooooooom!"

 

(1)- AP= Advanced placement


	4. Chapter 4

All teasing aside, Lillian was very solicitous of their wellbeing and getting them back to their feet along with Lex's help. Baffled, Alex found herself being clucked over by the matriarch who had always been nice enough, but never… touchy-feely. Soon she found herself swept up between the older Luthors and half carried off to be poked over by the on-site medic. Where she was relaxed in the half-reclined exam chair with Lena beside her, Alex watched Lillian and Lex talk to the medico, whom they towered over.

"Why are you so short?"

Slightly startled at the unexpected question, Lena chuckled at the consternated twist to Alex's mouth. "You mean compared to the herd of giraffes I'm related too? I'm only half Luthor. But Mom learned to not hold that against me."

That wasn't at all what Alex had expected and her response was a little faint. "Oh… I didn't know that."

"You must be one of the few," Lena snorted mirthlessly. "The media has had far too much fun at my expense over the years. I don't mind at all that I'm technically adopted, but I do get a little offended by being the 'bastard Luthor' or speculation that I'm half alien or such ridiculousness."

Alex forced herself to ignore the 'aliens' reference and her protective instincts rose up, brows drawn together like storm clouds. "That's messed up. I don't read or watch that sort of bullshit."

Lena's smile was sweet and soft.

With instructions to produce herself the instant she felt any sort of sharp pain or dizziness, Alex was swept away to be prodded back to the suite and into Lillian's ridiculous bathroom with a whirlpool tub that was heaven. The lady herself delivered an oversized mug of the hot chocolate Alex was getting used to that was far more heavily spiked with something sweet and burningly alcoholic. There was a gas fireplace to blaze cheerfully, the floor was heated and the view amazing.

It really was possible to be both pampered and uncomfortable. Still the heat and rush of water did feel really nice…

Barely able to keep herself awake, Alex dragged herself out of the tub and into a set of sweats her mom had dropped by a bit ago. She needed a couple Tylenol and a nap and she'd be fine.

Lex's familiar mock-moaning on drew her through the master bedroom to the center of the suite beyond.

"Ugh, I've negotiated overseas hostile takeovers with less fine print than that idiot!"

Smirking, Alex had a feeling she knew exactly who he was talking about and stepped out of the bedroom even as Lena spoke. "Oh moan on all you want, drama queen. You adore her and you know it."

"She's a pain in the ass, but she knows what she wants and gets it. I needed brains and someone who refuses to be fucked with to take the day to day of R&D off my hands. I got it in Danvers."

"Thought my ears were burning," Alex commented dryly and relished the way Lex jumped and twisted around to look at her. The trace of sheepishness in his expression was something she relished, not just because she enjoyed getting on his case as though he were her brother, but because he didn't let his guard down around many people.

She did feel badly that Lena looked slightly traumatized at being caught out like this though.

"We're really making a terrible impression on you, gossiping on like this." Lena apologized weakly and Lex only snorted. Swiftly punching him in the arm and then ignoring him, Alex only had eyes for his pretty sister. She was even bold enough to lay a hand over the nervous twisting of Lena's fingers.

"Actually, I think you've made a great impression."

That winning smile would be the death of Alex, she just knew it.

"Wait. Have you two not met before now?"

The shock in Lillian's voice was actually pretty damn funny, even if she did interrupt the sweet little moment the younger women were having. Even Lex looked disconcerted, making his sister and his pal grin.

"We haven't," Alex confirmed, her voice gentle and Lena beamed at her.

"Weird, right?" Chuckling, Lena bodily turned Alex and gently prodded her towards her room. "You need to rest, Miss Good Impression."

"Yeah, yeah, Bossy. There's a bottle of Tylenol in my bag with my name on it."

Taking the pills with the glass of water Lena also brought over, Alex laid out with a groan, smiling at the helping hands at her skull and shoulder. Then Lena honest-to-Abe tucked her in beneath the covers and earned a final sleepy grin with a soft pet over the wild reddish hair.

\----

Drowsy and leaden-feeling, Alex blinked awake and stretched before stepping out into the huge central room of the suite. 

"Oh, the aliens have their uses I suppose, but still, it's so… disconcerting to know that we're not alone in the universe."

Lillian's voice faded as a door closed with a soft bang and an automatic door latch, leaving behind a ringing quiet. For a moment, Alex assumed they'd all gone until a flicker of movement out on the balcony caught her attention. After wrapping up in her warm coat-- an early Christmas gift from Lex-- she wrapped a convenient fleece blanket around her waist and headed outside.

If the thrum of the sliding door hadn't caught Lex's attention, her gasp at the slap of cold would have.

"Masochist, why are you hanging around out here?"

"Hey, there, Dalex Anvers. Or since it's pretty much Christmas, should I say, Antlers?"

Groaning, Alex rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Chuckling, Lex just patted the Adirondack chair beside him and Alex willingly curled up there, pleasantly startled at the blast of heat provided by a radiant burner above them.

"It's beautiful here."

Something told Alex to hold off on speaking and let her pal say what was clearly on his mind.

"We used to come here all the time when I was a kid. Then Lena joined us and Mom found out about that affair, slash, second family and it was really awful for awhile. But I loved the little waif from the moment I met her, all big eyes and pain and curiosity. Glad things worked out, y'know? That we all found a way to be a family somehow."

Sitting up a bit, his voice became more animated as he gestured out towards the mountain.

"We came back to start doing this again for the holidays when Lena was eight. I taught her to ski right over there. She's a good kid, accomplished, smart, gets things done. Sorta like you. Be good to her, pal, 'kay?

As shovel speeches went, it was a gentle one, a plea rather than a threat. And Alex knew that Lex was perfectly capable of being plenty threatening if he wanted to be. His very gentleness spoke of how much his sister and the spark of interest between the women and even Alex herself meant to him.

Right on cue, the door opened once more, the young lady they were speaking of standing there, sleepily rubbing her eyes and smiling shyly. 

"Hey, why is there mistletoe hanging everywhere?"

Lex laughed and hopped up to wrap her in a big bear hug. "You're up sooner than expected."

"If I'm going to reset my clock, I need to try and sleep during the night too. And my stomach is growling."

"That's my cue! I'll go corral lunch, ladies, you just hang out."

And they were alone.

Stepping closer, Lena paused and when Alex followed her eye line, she sighed in mock annoyance. "Oh dear. Looks like I've been caught."

Sure enough, there was a sprig of the famous little romantic tree weed held to the edge of the roof flashing with-- of all the things-- a binder clip.

"So… um…" Lena hedged, nervously tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"We should," was the bold thing that fell out of Alex's mouth and she sat up to meet Lena partway.

Lips cold from the weather and tentatively soft, it was a chaste first meeting, but neither had gotten as far as they had from chickening out and went back for a second taste. Oh, each had kissed a girl before, felt that tug of attraction, the blush and quickened heartbeat. But it had never been… personal before. In a great many ways, they had been flirting for years, no matter that they had never met face to face.

With a faint noise of surrender, Lena threw caution to the winds, braced her hand on the cold wood of Alex's chair and deepened the kiss. Needing no more encouragement, Alex curled a hand around the back of her head and responded eagerly. The cold seemed to fade away as the heat of their breath and lips mingled.

Only a sharp shudder of cold interrupted them and Alex rubbed their noses together as she blinked her eyes open. "Wow."

Lena huffed out a breathless laugh and shivered again, but couldn't bring herself to move away just yet. That was when Alex noticed she was wrapped in only a blanket over her indoor clothes.

"Oh hey, come here before you freeze."

Quickly unzipping her own warm jacket, Alex tugged Lena to sit in her lap and snuggle, the blanket falling around them. Thrilled with the closeness and warmth, Lena curled up like a cat, sliding chilly fingers around Alex's ribs and earning a sharply drawn breath. For long minutes, neither felt the need to speak and merely let their bodies get used to the other.

"Could I take you out sometime?" Alex asked softly and felt the quirk of Lena's smile against her throat.

"I'd really like that. California must be nice this time of year."

Neither really reacted to the door sliding open, figuring correctly that it was Lex when he spoke. "Oh thank god. Mom was hell-bent on me designing a mistletoe drone to chase you around and I was dreading what sort of horrific revenge you two would wreak on me if I actually built or-- god forbid-- deployed the thing!"

Lena peered at him from her comfy curl under Alex chin. "Mom put up all that mistletoe?"

"And didn't even break her neck doing it. A miracle! Now give the hellraiser a little kiss for posterity so that I can get her off your case about marrying you off. At least until she gets back to the suite."

Raising her head, Lena studied Alex's wisp of gentle smile. "We must drive you crazy, the whole mad lot of us."

The smile deepened. "I like it. But don't tell your brother."

"Rude," Lex teased mildly. "Kisses, then lunch, before we all get too cold."

The women complied, the kiss chaste around their grins. Lex mumbled over his phone for a moment before shivering sharply and making shooing motions at the still-open door.

"Inside! Sheesh."

Reluctantly, Lena left her warm perch, but caught Alex's hand and brought her along.

"Is it a good one?" Alex asked as they went to the big dining room table where a staff member was setting out their meal. Lex just chuckled and handed over his phone. Alex caught Lena around the waist to be pulled into a hug and they could see the picture together. 

It was a cute picture of their sweet, if not staged kiss, smiles warm, a curl of steaming breath, the slopes picturesque behind them. It was Lex's caption that made them huff with amusement, Lena dropping her head onto Alex's shoulder.

'MOM START PLANNING THE WEDDING'

 

The hotel is: http://www.manorvail.com/accommodations/vail-hotel-suites


	5. One Year Later

One Year Later

 

"My god, when they said Kansas was flat as a pancake, I thought it was an exaggeration!"

Alex just laughed at her girlfriend's awe as they whipped past lightly snow-dusted fields lying fallow until spring.

"Some of my best memories are of the Kent farm," Alex reminisced. "Nearly every summer we'd visit for a week or two so that Mom and Dad could decompress and I could run wild."

"Were you wild?" 

Alex's grin was positively wicked and Lena both melted and shivered a little.

"I was a maniacal little hellion who got into everything and never stopped asking questions."

A sprawling cluster of low buildings rose up, clearly Alex's destination and her excitement was nearly palpable. Any nerves Lena might have had in this strange gathering faded in the warmth of her endlessly warm and brave girlfriend.

As the car crunched to a halt in the gravel beside the huge main house, a tall blonde appeared in the door with a grin. Alex was out of the car like a shot, yelling her fool head off. 

"Aunt Kara!"

Knowing she could hit as hard as she wanted, Alex went at her like a linebacker, caught and spun just as she had been since she was a wiry little six year old.

"Alex! It's so good to see you! You look fantastic! Love suits you, kitten."

Now Lena was feeling a little shy, approaching slowly, her smile tentative. The stranger was attractive in a girl-next-door way, tow headed with summery blue eyes and a warm smile. She had an ageless quality to her, youthful of face despite her forty-nine years, but with a gravity to her that seemed eons older.

The conversation a few months back over drinks with Alex and Lex where they explained the truth behind Clark and his older cousin Kara had been a shock. And now, finally meeting Kara, Lena was still having trouble believing it. 

Tucking Alex under an arm, Kara offered the opposite hand. "Lena, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your brother, and now this one, can hardly stop raving about you."

Flustered, Lena accepted the handshake, relieved at the normal strength and warmth of the grip.

"Leave your stuff girls, and come say hello before the boys tear the place down."

The farmhouse smelled warm and cozy and full of yummy things to eat. Through an elaborate mudroom, they stepped into a sprawling living room packed with friends and family who sent up a great roar of welcome. It was Lex of course that hopped up and smothered them both in a crushing bear hug.

"You made it! Ugh, you jerks look healthy and tanned and disgustingly in love. Barf. L, your girlfriend is the worst. I can't believe she left me at such a crucial time to go on a trip with you! What an asshole!"

Lena merely gave him a dry look, green eyes dancing with mirth at his histrionics. "You just wanted moral support. Alex isn't even directly involved with that project of yours." A sly grin curled the corner of her mouth. "You just miss her telling you when you're being stupid."

The gasp of laughing outrage was counterpoint to a dramatic hand to the chest. "Baby sister, how dare you!"

A little drone zipped up then, the four helicopter airfoils whirring quietly. From its carbon-fiber carriage hung a sprig of mistletoe. Lena blinked and then glowered in rage at her brother. "You did not grab my prototype to fulfill your mistletoe drone fantasies, Alexander Luthor!"

He merely cackled and scampered off. Lena would have chased him down if Alex hadn't grabbed her and swept her into a hug.

"By the way, Lex, you're being stupid," Alex called after her pal. While the group laughed, she smiled into Lena's eyes and waved vaguely in the direction of the hovering drone. "Go away, perv-o, the mistletoe drone wasn't necessary last year and we sure as hell don't need it now."

There was a faint, "eeeww," as the women kissed properly, the drone buzzing away. 

"Asshole," Alex sighed into the kiss, setting off Lena's laughter.

Turned out the party had been in full swing for a while and Lillian's attempts at flying the sophisticated little drone resulted in her bouncing the thing off of Clark. Who of course, took a moment to remember that he was supposed to say, 'ouch', and both Kara and Lois were just exasperated. 

"No more drunk droning for you!" Lex needled and tried to grab the thing, which was wobbling crazily after the impact with the big Kryptonian and managing somehow to get fouled up in Lex's hair.

Lena would have laughed harder if he wasn't yelling like he was in actual pain. And that was how she found herself with a pair of scissors carefully snipping her own project from her brother's scalp.

"This is what you get for swiping my prototype, Lex. My tools are back in National City and they're proprietary, which was part of the whole point of this damn thing. And while we have a couple people in the room strong enough to break these rotors, no, I've worked too hard on getting the shape just right."

Lex just carried on, bemoaning his hair. "My beautiful locks ruined! Oh the tragedy, the humanity!"

Amused and consternated as always by his pal, Clark patted him sympathetically. "You needed a haircut anyway."

Lillian and Lionel both laughed uproariously while Lex just gave his old pal a dirty look and flinched as Lena sliced through another hank of hair. "You'd make a great wife, Clark."

Then it was Kara's turn to laugh. "You are one of the only people to put up with his dramatics."

Pretty much everyone choked but Lillian, who laughed until Lionel had to take her glass to save the floor from her buttered rum spiked with a little hot chocolate.

Making a face-- because in any universe, she was never impressed with Clark-- Alex steadied the drone and complained mildly, "Lena, no. Then I'll never get away from the stuffy farm boy."

"Lois might have something to say about that," Clark tried to defend himself and his wife just smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, I hear triads are all the rage these days."

Turned out Kryptonians were perfectly capable of blushing and Lois slapped Lex's raised hand in a high-five.

"Junior Luthor snagged the better one anyway."

Clark looked almost offended. "Kara, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry baby brother. Calling it how I see it."

"Yeah, jeez why did you have to be so gay, Danvers?" Lex sassed as the drone finally came loose.

"Shut up, I'm in love with your sister. Besides, you couldn't have handled me anyway, drama queen."

Lena stuck her tongue out at Lex. Who did it right back. For all the Luthor siblings had drifted apart in a great many ways as they grew older, Alex had brought them back together, reminded them to be playful, to enjoy life and one another's company. 

"Alexandra Danvers! You wound me!"

Halfway to smooching Lena, Alex paused to shoot Lex a mock dirty look. "Careful, pretty boy, you sister still has those scissors near your head."

"You think I'm pretty?"

She should have anticipated his simpering look, instead of facepalming while everyone else cracked up.

After sashaying away like a supermodel in six inch heels, Lex found himself caught by the ear and dragged off by Diana, who had been Kara's companion for nearly thirty years. As invulnerable and ageless as the Kryptonian, Diana merely smiled enigmatically when asked and made vague references to Amazons. 

"You know, no outsider would ever believe that he's such a playful dork around his intimates," Clark mused and Alex snorted at him. 

"You mean he's effectively a sassy gay man."

For twenty years Clark had dreaded that sly look on his cousin's face, and for good reasons.

"I'm half shocked you two never dated, big guy. Hey, I kept it in the family, why not you?"

Clark merely sighed like a much put-upon old hound.

With everyone finally arrived, it was time for the gift of food and Lena boggled at the sheer amount and variety that began appearing at the big table. While Kara effortlessly managed a turkey the size of something that should have gone extinct in the Cretaceous Era, she laughingly answered Lena's curious questions. 

"You're right, it is weird that it took you and Alex so long to meet. After all, your brother has known Clark since they met in college. Eliza asked him to keep an eye out on him, you see. Since he went to college so young."

"I do remember that. I missed him dreadfully."

"Yeah, you would have been about six, right? Same age as when I met Alex. She was such a bubbly and playful kid. Nothing like my moody brother. She would ask millions of questions and get into everything. Eliza adored visiting because I loved hanging out with her smart little monster and she would get a break."

"She was my favorite person outside of Mom and Dad," Alex called out where she was wrestling with a tray of juice and glasses. "Aunt Kara would always catch me when I leapt off high places like I could fly."

"You always were a bit dramatic, kiddo."

Eliza only sighed at the reminder, but her expression was adoring. Kara settled the centerpiece of the meal and turned a sly grin on the young couple.

"So when are you two getting married?"

While the other elders cracked up, Lena blushed and Alex glared. "Aunt Kara, not you too!"

Once stuffed to the gunnels, the Humans retreated to the living room to sprawl out on the comfy furniture while Diana and the Kryptonian pair polished off the enormous meal. Jeremiah and Lillian had already fallen asleep mid-conversation and their spouses didn't look much more awake. 

Lex couldn't stop playing with his new haircut, an elegant fade and a brush of playful spikes that could be smoothed down into something more serious when needed. He could hardly stop gushing that Diana was a steady-handed artistic genius.

"So glad my forty K drone could provide you with such marvelous entertainment," Lena needled him and accepted a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"We'll get it fixed. Promise. Hey, where'd your better half get off to anyway?"

"I have no idea. She somehow had energy left after eating like she's hollow and she and Lois took off like a couple of hyperactive squirrels. I think horses might have been mentioned."

Exhausted from travelling and the ache of her overfed stomach, Lena curled up like a cat in her squishy chair and let the warmth of the fireplace lull her into a stupor. She smiled and mumbled a thank you when Lex tossed a light blanket over her, stroking a big hand over her hair. Conversation and the crackle of the fire soothed her, even Kara feeding more wood to the hearth barely disturbing her. Only familiar lips on her temple roused her, the touch cold from the outdoors.

"Someone left a piece of mistletoe on the back of your chair," Alex teased quietly, her eyes dancing with firelight. 

"Of course they did."

Shifting around to sit on the arm of the chair, Alex leaned over her girlfriend's relaxed body, nuzzling at her shoulder. From the day they had finally met and shared those first sweet kisses, the two of them had built something strong and comforting and sexy. They were well matched, as likely to be getting their nerd on with intellect as making out in a corner. 

They were everything they needed and more.

Shifting so that she was more on her back and could look up into those shadowed brown eyes, Lena smiled adoringly. 

"So, do you wanna?"

"Wanna what?"

"Y'know, get married. I'll get you a great ring that's just you. Maybe meteorite or something."

Alex blinked in some surprise, before her warm laugh made Lena shiver in delight.

"Yeah, I would, actually. Besides, it'll let the moms finally use all that preparation, right?"

"Halleluiah!" Eliza crowed and startled the rest of the room from their various reposes. 

 

OUTTAKE 1

Lena draped herself over the back of the couch to grab her brother in a hug. He had been watching Alex and Clark talk with a smirk on his face and Lena had to ask. "Were they really as bad as you tell me?"

His rolling chuckle was pure delight. "Just look at them, sis. Despite Mister 'I can rip this whole state from the surface of the Earth', he's completely intimidated by her. It's hilarious."

"My love does relish her hellion reputation."

"And Clark is so dreadfully serious most of the time."

"They're like a couple of cats forced to cohabitate. I half expect them to hiss and swat at each other."

Clark suddenly sighed and reached up to tuck a couple of fingers under his glasses and rub his eyes before sending a dry look to the Luthor siblings. They put on their best 'who us' faces, which made Alex laugh.

 

OUTTAKE 2

After four months, Alex had thought that maybe the running gag had died down. Until, on April Fool's Day, the jokes had started. One downside of being close to the bosses is when they went all out on a prank, it could get entirely epic. At first she didn't even see it, caught up as always by the exhilaration of her work. Then she startled at her inner-company email, eyes jerking over to the corner of her monitor, then the stupid name placard on her desk she barely looked at anymore.

And then her name badge, hanging around her neck.

Every single one of them had been changed to Dalex Anvers. And the cheeky smartasses had put a photo of a Dalek from Doctor Who where her own face should be.

Oh this revenge would take some planning.

 

OUTTAKE 2.5

Ugh, Lex didn't have time for this and why the hell wasn't Alex picking up her damn phone anyway?

Storming though the labs, he noted that her door was open a few inches, so at least he could barge in without getting the eyeful of way more information than he needed to know about his sister and his friend and their love life. 

Been there, done that.

Slapping the door open, Lex Luthor was brought up completely short with shock. Where Alex Danvers should be was a perfect replica of a Dalek that swung its eye-stalk appendage up from the desktop to regard him.

"What need have you, carbon-based life form?"

It was definitely Lena's voice under the robotic inflection of the query and he rubbed a hand over the stubble that his haircut had been whittled down to for comfort. From some distance away, he could hear feminine laughter he knew well. 

He deserved this he supposed and a smile chased away his earlier annoyance.

"The lab coat is a nice touch, you loons."

 

OUTTAKE 3

The Japanese investors looked about the open bullpen of cubicles and workspaces with barely concealed fascination. Alex ran a tight, but fascinatingly bizarre ship in the sprawling warren of R&D labs. She actually had two lab rooms torn out to expand the space, which Lex hadn't argued with, because really, they had been too small to be useful any longer. Every wall around the bullpen was lined with ranks of poster-sized display boxes full of shelves. Each employee had one, with their own key. And each tastefully displayed a collection meaningful to the individual. Most were geeky, action figures and Matchbox cars or toy guns. But one was a smattering of beautiful and delicate tea cups and another an impressive waterfall of pogs hanging carefully from clear fishing line to catch the light like glitter. 

Every cubicle was just as unique. Alex encouraged individuality, with a few iron rules. No one could interfere with a coworker, and the cubicles must remain neat and tidy in case someone else needed to find something in an emergency. She made sure there was enough room for a tiny personal corner in each, mostly crowded with a comfy place to rest weary eyes for a few minutes and let the brain recharge. There were wild rugs and tablecloths and additional toys and collectables neat in an endless array of clever storage. A pegboard with each toy carefully outlined in its place was a particular favorite. 

Alex's office, while empty of the lady herself, was a fancier microcosm of the surrounding space, plate shelves near the drop ceiling with her favorite toys and gifts set up to look like they were frozen in a formal march about the room. Thankfully, what he was looking for was resting at the edge of her carefully refurbished WW2 Navy ship desk with her minion figure having been twisted to point cheerfully to draw attention to the files. 

"Here are the files you requested Mister Sato. I'm sorry that we seemed to have missed Alex. That one is always so busy."

Before they could step away, there was a familiar hail. "Wait, Lex, there's something else."

Looking every inch the wayward college student in her classic Star Wars shirt, khaki slacks and with heel skates adding some speed to her movement, Alex buzzed up. Lex held off, knowing that sweet baby face and wild hair, with glasses low on her nose, no one would ever know this was the brilliant mind behind the lab's success. 

Straightening up, she bowed her head courteously to the investors and held out an additional folder. "My apologies for the interruption, gentlemen. If you would like to see the latest lab results on the microbial inversion, they have only just come in. If you'll give me a moment, I will also take you to observe the incubation chamber."

Sato and his companions were clearly confused, but a glance into the new folder and they were suddenly animated and talking among themselves in rapid-fire Japanese. In moments, Alex reappeared, sans her wheels, hair pulled into a serious little tuft and lab coat neatly buttoned up.

The look on the investor's faces when they realized who she was? Priceless.


	6. Footnotes and random bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a messy upchuck of IM notes of random shenanigans involved with the creation of this story. There was so much great stuff that I had to share the highlights.

theillogicalthinker: I still think out all the non shitty luthors au in my head. And the Alex^2 brotp. I need the Alexander and Alexandra bestfriends AU. And little sister Lena and her crush on her brother's best friend. Can you imagine a friendship born of a name, comparable intelligence, and outright sass?  
Shatterpath: or, if it's more canon-ish, she gets a job with LuthorCorp. Bam, here's the boss' shy sister, ~~Kara's same age~~ and Alex is smitten. because if canon Lena is 24, Lex is only 32. Friendship with a 26 year old is not a leap. or she's been working with him for a year or so, just never met the kid sister he moons on about.  
theillogicalthinker: In a non supers au. Alex is like head of r&d. Lex is ceo but is in the labs a lot

theillogicalthinker: Please use my favourite line somehow. "Ask your bisexual mess of a daughter." Lex about Lena. To their parents.   
And the Luthor folks later are like -blink- "wait. you mean you two hadn't actually MET?"

Shatterpath: so she can be her charismatically idiotic self.   
"Wow, you are way prettier than your pictures. (cue full-body blush) I mean... well, really, you're very pretty, but I should introduce myself, right? I'm Dalex Anvers, I mean..."  
theillogicalthinker: Wow the idiot. I love it  
Shatterpath: Lex nearly choking trying not to laugh as he watches his pal just lose her shit. Lena is completely charmed, despite herself

(I'm assuming that Kara landed on time and became Clark's older sister, the Kents taking them both on. This also means that Fort Rozz remains trapped in the Phantom Zone. So the DEO has no reason to exist. Nor do the Supers, because Kara kept Clark reined in.)

 

Shatterpath: like, aliens exist, but early on, they somehow proved to be useful to Lillian, and while she never got over her low-key distaste of them, she's tolerant. Bam. Lex never got pushed into that particular psychosis   
if Lillian got channeled into some healthier outlets and never had Lionel killed, he's still around as CEO and his damn brilliant kids get to be the movers and shakers they were meant to be.

Shatterpath: Lena's been busy with some looooong term thing overseas. He barely sees her even on holidays. Alex knows her pictures, her voice from Lex's phonecalls, maybe even met her through video. But neither is prepared to actually MEET the other. KABLAM goes Alex's closet door and Lex gets sly hearteyes when he sees how instantly smitten they are with each other

Shatterpath: hell, the parents all knew one another professionally. so of COURSE Lionel interviewed Jerry and Eliza's brilliant kid! loved her right off the bat  
theillogicalthinker: Probably poached her to put her into the private sector. Because he didn't want to waste her potential in an underfunded lab  
Shatterpath: are you kidding? She had a standing job offer before she graduated high school!  
theillogicalthinker: True. So stopped her going to a shitty lab from the get go  
Shatterpath: had bumped into Lex often enough to be passingly pals with him until actually working with the company. That way, she keeps missing Lena. Like 22yo freshly graduated Alex was hitting the ground running at the lab. Heads r&d after 3 years. Lena would have been away for college when Alex really started working for the company  
Right, and the first couple, three years, she's enough of a daddy's/mommy's girl to go home on holidays regularly. So the girls miss each other.  
Alex gets so used to Lena's voice yammering with Lex in the lab, that the real thing startles the fuck out of her  
theillogicalthinker: But once she actually heads that division she's working a crazy amount and babysitting projects  
Shatterpath: and Lex, the dummy, has really only mentions Alex as his and dad's brilliant protege and fellow mischief maker. Lena was NOT expecting this sweet, attractive DORK. because Lena is VERY -eyeroll- over the rich idiots she deals with most times

geekystorytelling: Omgggggg! The good lithors  
Lurhors  
Luthors  
I can’t wait! My favorite  
shatterpath: I can't wait to have them finally meet and Alex is just like WHAMMO  
Lex torn between OMG, ADORABLE and HEY, THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU APE  
geekystorytelling: Hehe protective lex and Brotp alex and lex

theillogicalthinker: I hope Lena calls her Dalex Anvers on occasion much later on to poke fun  
Shatterpath: or at the VERY least, has to make Dalek jokes CONSTANTLY  
Alex throwing things at both of them when they get going on "EXTERMINATE"  
theillogicalthinker: Alex builds a motorized dalek costume one halloween and puts a wig and lab coat on it as she drives around inside  
Shatterpath: BAHAHAHAHAHA  
they make her AN ACTUALLY OFFICAL NAMEBADGE FOR LUTHORCORP THAT SAYS DALEX ANVERS  
theillogicalthinker: Her photo id swipe card is Dalex Anvers  
Shatterpath: poor only child Alex has no clue what to make of these monkeys

Shatterpath: AHAHAHAHHAHAHA! as long as he's being weird, Alex knows everything is good between them. If he gets cold and calculating is when she worries. And they've had their moments over the years. Almost unfixably so  
theillogicalthinker: Lex going to call Alex to complain about Lena sassing him then remembering Alex has also wronged him. Calls Clark to be whiny.  
"YOU'RE NEEDIER THAN MY GIRLFRIEND LEX."  
"HOW DARE YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND?!"  
Actual drama queen Lex Luthor.

Shatterpath: (in her office) and the mistletoe drone. For sentimental reasons  
theillogicalthinker: Lillian likes to bring it up every Christmas   
Shatterpath: it buzzes around the labs periodically  
theillogicalthinker: I also like the idea of Lillian planning their wedding and pressing for grandchildren.  
theillogicalthinker: "Alexander is never going to settle down at this rate. Alexandra, you and Lena are my only hope!"

Shatterpath: OMG! SPL MADE IT BETTER! Dalex Antlers! MOR-TI-FIED

theillogicalthinker: Lex the matchmaker. And not at all the protective big brother. Obnoxious older brother Lex, I live for. Amused Lillian starting to plan their wedding once she sees them around each other. I need overly supportive Lillian in my life.

theillogicalthinker: My favourite little idea that should be included in all good luthors aus is Lillian trying to get Alex into the family.  
WHY WERE YOU A BOY LEX? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CUTE TOGETHER!  
EWW MOM NO SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. YOU HAVE LENA!  
OH RIGHT. MY BAD.  
LENA HAVE YOU BEEN INTRODUCED TO ALEX??!?  
Shatterpath: if canon Lillian weren't a PSYCHO, she'd be all over Alex  
theillogicalthinker: Canon Lillian tried to recruit Alex.

Shatterpath: J'onn probably would have found Kara and Kal on his own. Maybe it was he who helped them forge a human identity and knows all the players in this. I could live with that. Because I spelled out that Lillian knows about aliens and is a little freaked out, but it's clear that it's not personal. so she has no idea about the Kryptonians, but Alex does.  
fuck it. Martha and Kent were a bit older when they found the pair. 34 and 40 respectively. They've both since passed on and Kara has never left the farm. I'm leaning towards both the Danvers and the Luthors know about them. One of the reasons they're all friends. it'll just be a few minor edits to the larger tale. Kara is only a few years younger than the Danvers, so it would have been later in life anyway. 

~~Eliza and Lillian were college pals. J'onn eventually tracked down Eliza and Jer to be allies.~~ Eliza then met Kara and Clark around the same time Lena was joining the Luthors. So 6 year old Alex met the Kents then and has always known them.  
Eliza later asked Clark to keep an eye out on her old pal's boy in college, as he went at 14  
so this leaves it that the Luthors are unaware of their alien pals. Which I'm torn on. ~~But the story pretty much spells out that Alex didn't know the Luthors personally until after college.~~ So the relationship was more associates and her friendship with Lex brought the parents into being friends.  
it'll be a riot that the Year Later isn't at the Luthor Manor, but the Kent Farm. they've been adding bungalows to the property for rentals for years. Like a B& B thing

Shatterpath: okay, change here. The Danvers and Luthors did NOT know one another. It was Clark and Lex being friends that brought them together. it suits this universe better. so Alex and Lex not meeting until adulthood fits  
theillogicalthinker: MAKES SENSE. Everyone is friends, I like it. I also like all the adult shipping alex and lena  
Shatterpath: oh, totally  
theillogicalthinker: All the ladies planning their wedding.

Shatterpath: Alex respects him enough to play the corporate partner to the hilt though, while in public. Dresses to the nines and keeps everything very formal, etc. It's all an act that makes business run. With an annoying dress code  
theillogicalthinker: Alex the Dr rolling around on heeleys in the R&D labs  
Shatterpath: dressed like the soft butch we love  
theillogicalthinker: Or a damn scooter  
Shatterpath: heeleys. Love it! maybe a skateboard  
theillogicalthinker: Ohhh, yes, a long board. Rolls into meetings. You'd think she was some college student, not a doctor and scientist head of research and development  
Shatterpath: with that sweet baby face and wild hair, she certainly passes!  
theillogicalthinker: The board would be pissed if she wasn't making them money  
Shatterpath: no, she's always picture-perfect for the board. her staff knows better  
theillogicalthinker: even better  
Shatterpath: and she makes no pretences if there's a visit, she doesn't give a flying fuck. It's HER space  
theillogicalthinker: Lionel and Lex leading a walk through. she rolls past on her board with a coffee in one hand and a bunch of notes under her other arm  
Shatterpath: Actually scoffed right in the face of some stuffy blue-hair on the board. Lex really tried not to laugh, he did!  
I love classic nerd Alex. Star Wars t-shirt, a Minion dangling off her clipboard  
theillogicalthinker: not the minion. please no minions  
Shatterpath: I love Minions. Deal. she may have ONE keychain  
theillogicalthinker: She can have one minion figure on her desk  
Shatterpath: years ago, my nerdy mother was OBSSESSED with the Little Green Men from the Toy Story movies. It was hilarious. At one point my sister bought her a literal bucket of them, so the damn things are EVERYWHERE. Alex can totally do that. Gift from Dad  
Is an iron-fisted dictator about NO TOYS IN THE LAB, and shenanigans not to endanger projects. People can do whatever the hell they want to their personal offices. the labs are as pristine as a medical facility should be. has fired and kicked people out for crossing that line. just brains wouldn't win her the coveted post she has  
theillogicalthinker: Alex is very clear on her standards during orientation and induction. a few people got fired before they properly started because they crossed lines  
Shatterpath: yup. she also drew very specific with Lex and the corporation before accepting the promotion  
theillogicalthinker: She was really specific with her contract and then the department guidelines  
Shatterpath: I love Alex never having all the Kara drama and she's remained her parent's darling. So her party girl remained a harmless nerd. But she's still ALEX. Smart, sharp as a razor and takes care of herself and her own. Just with brains, not brawn now  
theillogicalthinker: A no brawn Alex


End file.
